


spoils of war

by tenmillionfireflies



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Rangiku Matsumoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Bonding, Intersex Anatomy, Omega Toushirou Hitsugaya, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc, Sexism, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionfireflies/pseuds/tenmillionfireflies
Summary: "It's for our future, Matsumoto." He speaks as if he knows how she feels.What about his future?Swallowing down the words that threaten to escape her tongue, she finally catches her breath enough to speak."I, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, leading Alpha of Squad Ten," Her voice holds firm as she stands, soft sunset hair brushed gently over her shoulder before she rests her hand on her sword, and bows.She only has one thought; don't take him from me."I will fight for the hand of Toshiro Hitsugaya."
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in which soul society suffered great losses during the war, and in turn to make back what they lost, there needs to be some sacrifice.

When Yhwach was defeated, there was a suffocating silence that fell over every squad. The loss of Ukitake and Unohana left a power imbalance in their ranks, the loss of previous squad captains still sting like open wounds. 

  
The blank expression from Captain Hitsugaya didn't escape her. It felt wrong, not being able to read what he felt inside, never catching any smell that might have hinted something was wrong, and could only frown at the clear scent patches given to everyone that was the cause of it.

"Taichou." She says softly, and watches carefully as his eyes drift to look at her, before they're only met with more silence. The war had scared them. They narrowly made it out with their own lives, and others weren't so lucky.

  
Hair sways with the gentle breeze coming in through the open window, and he makes no protest as she drapes herself over his shoulder, chin tucked gently on top of his head.

"I'll be here." Rangiku's words carry far in the small room, leaving nothing to be left unsaid.

  
  


* * *

Ten years is almost no time at all to a soulreaper. It could pass by in an instant, and yet, she notices the time fly by.

Another ten years with her captain, most spent without any sake or a flustered omega by her side, she reassures Toshiro that she is mature, even as he picks her up off the floor from the previous night's drinking game.

Rangiku hadn't seen Toshiro in seven days.

There's an odd feeling in her chest that stirs, met only with silence as she walks along the tenth division barracks, the smell of cherry blossoms filling her nose until it's overwhelming. The scent patches were meant to protect weaker members of their squads, but Rangiku feels as if she might crawl out of her skin as she peels the patch off of the glands on her neck. She can only let out a soft sigh of relief, stretching her neck as she lets her scent carry with the breeze, a scent of ash and wild forest that commands attention from alpha and omega alike. Without the marking on her badge and the medical patches concealing her scent, she would often be mistaken for an omega. She had gotten away with her charm for some time, but the likes no longer interests her, not for some time.

  
It's easier to breathe as she walks, and she catches a hint of a familiar scent even though she hears nothing, and the alpha jumps when someone appears in front of her, offering a letter.

  
From the head captain, they say, and are gone with the wind.

Rangiku lets herself breathe out a soft sigh as she opens the letter, expensive paper neatly written on that barely catches her eye as she reads who it's from, and why it is addressed to her.

  
It doesn't feel real. The paper crinkles in her hands when the words meet soft blue eyes, leaving the note behind to the breeze as she takes off in a shunpo, headed towards the first.

**High-ranking Omegas to be analyzed and mated to the best possible Alpha, with intent of conception.**

* * *

  
"You can't do this." Are the first words out of her mouth, and they're commanding. Her scent bleeds off of her slowly, the air around her dense and suffocating, as if someone had stepped into a wildfire. Nanao is the first to notice, with the way she wrinkles her nose and holds papers in front of her face as a shield, even with the patches that keep her sense of smell dimmed.

  
Kyoraku doesn't seem to notice, or he lets her blatant disrespectfulness and show of alpha strength slide. He says nothing to make her pull back, in no way challenging her place as an Alpha, but his eyes stare deeply until the fury building in her gut settles into something unsure, and her gaze turns down as she kneels.

  
"He's no exception, Lieutenant." And it's said as if it's normal, and not a piece to play in their sad game.

  
She had watched him grow for years. The way he had grown with his power and built his own path was always something she would be proud of. He always insisted on being able to care for himself, and she knows he will find no happiness with someone who doesn't intend to let him.

  
"Every high-ranking omega." Her words perfectly mirror what was so nicely written on paper, mind swirling with just how many people would be affected by this. The only thing she can focus on is Toshiro.

  
"It's for our future, Matsumoto." He speaks as if he knows how she feels.

  
_What about his future?_

  
Swallowing down the words that threaten to escape her tongue, she finally catches her breath enough to speak.

  
"I, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, leading Alpha of Squad Ten," Her voice holds firm as she stands, soft sunset hair brushed gently over her shoulder before she rests her hand on her sword, and bows.

She only has one thought; _don't take him from me._

"I will fight for the hand of Toshiro Hitsugaya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly exploring a bit more with rangiku. no romance yet, but some suspense! still get the next chapter up soon because it's going to be about Rangiku's birthday

The seireitei holds a different kind of tension after that day. The air that carried the stale scent of grief now seems too quiet, rustling through Rangiku’s scarf as she makes her way to the thirteenth barracks. A stack of paperwork is carried neatly in her arms, an excuse to leave the tenth that morning, while she knows her captain needs space. He hadn’t left his office since his return, and even through the door, her hair stands on end at the dangerous possibilities if caught invading his space.

  
  


A flash of vibrant red runs past her in a blur, rustling through her shihakusho as she squeaks, gripping the fabric before it could slide off her shoulder a bit too far and give anyone too much of a view.

  
  


“Ichika!” She shouts as the girl disappears into her mother’s office, leaving behind only a grin as she scurries away from any consequences. Ichika is a bright young girl, and she notices as much as she watches the tiny shinigami climb into her mother’s lap behind her desk. Rukia and Renji, although a bit different as beta’s, made a wonderful couple. Arriving at the thirteenth still left an aching tug in Rangiku’s chest, but after ten years, there was no longer the smell of fresh rain and snowdrops to welcome her.

  
  


Only the scent of snow and fire on a cold winter’s night. Something that was almost a bit too strong for her, even as an Alpha, and Rangiku wiggles her nose before placing the papers carefully on the new captain’s desk. Although still a lieutenant after all her years, Rukia and Rangiku had remained good friends, regardless of the higher position Rukia took on after the war.

  
  


The beta takes the stack of papers with no complaint, pen ready in her hand as Ichika takes it upon herself to taunt Rangiku. “You’re going to give me wrinkles.” Rangiku says under her breath as she scowls at Ichika for sticking her tongue out, before taking the pups chubby cheeks and pinching them firmly.

  
  


Rukia barely holds back a snort as Ichika squirms in her lap, out of her chair before she’s jumping onto Rangiku, gripping her legs in an attempt to show her strength by shoving her over. Rangiku merely pats her head, cooing sweetly about how much of a brat Rukia’s daughter is, but leaves her to cling to her body for as long as she wishes.

The grip on the lieutenant’s shihakusho loosens until small hands are only gently squeezing the fabric, her hair ruffling slightly as she rubs her cheek against her clothing.

  
  


_ Ah,  _ Rangiku thinks,  _ So she’s scentmarking me. Cute. _

  
  


The tiny alpha had always grown up with many to take care of her, if the amount of old drinking buddies her parents had was anything to say about it. She still remembers being introduced to the little thing, so tiny and frail with vibrant red hair, and now she’s nearly ten. Rangiku can still barely smell a thing from her, her youth still evident in her scent, much like her mother, but soft, and something makes Rangiku want to protect her fiercely.

  
  


Rangiku can only sigh as she lifts the small girl up into her arms, watching the curiousity shine in eyes that perfectly mirror her mothers, before she offers the girl a smile and gently brushes their cheeks together as she nuzzles her. Ichika’s response in instant, immediately perked up and harboring a new energy and excitement as she wiggles free from the lieutenants arms, bounding over to her mother before the tiny alpha is back in her lap and nuzzling into her neck.

  
  


_ A perfect family. _ Rangiku thinks that she should feel honored the little rascal considers her to be a part of her pack, and yet she only feels an unfamiliar ache in her chest as she smiles sadly.

  
  


With the delivery done, the ginger makes her move to leave, before the soft chime of her old friend’s voice catches her attention.

  
  


“Rangiku?” Rukia calls for her, and crystal blue eyes shift to look back at the figure at her desk, a single eyebrow raised, although she thinks she knows what her speech will be about. Rukia offers a half smile, one that looks almost sad, and she shifts her daughter in her lap before giving her old friend a parting gift.

  
  


“Good luck.”

  
  


* * *

To all the captains and lieutenants of the gotei 13, it is no secret what the head captain is trying to do. Once an honorable man, an old drinking buddy, Rangiku wonders if Kyoraku lost himself to the war, along with his lover. Juushiro Ukitake was an honorable man, and one of the seireitei’s few leading omegas. She remembers the nights that she might have found him chasing her captain around, always there to offer anything he were to need, even that which earned him a scowl.

  
  


Ukitake had always been a kind of mother to Toshiro, and she knows how much it must hurt to have him gone. Sometimes, she can’t help but see silver hair in her dreams. The first time she sees Toshiro in the flesh since the announcement, it’s with Hinamori while she’s on her way back to the tenth. Rangiku doesn’t pride herself on getting into other people’s matters, at least anymore, but there’s something that makes her hair stand on end when she walks away.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A week had passed before she saw Hinamori again, and it was a late night visit that she finds her at the tenth, while Rangiku is doing her paperwork. If her captain notices how she steps up with responsibility, he doesn’t bother to tease her about it. He’s grateful for her help as he hides away in his office, barely any sign of life behind closed doors.

  
  


Short brown hair is the first thing Rangiku sees before she comes around the corner. “The captain is out.” Rangiku offers quietly, and it isn’t a total lie, if she were to guess that he was once again sleeping at his desk, he was no longer available.

  
  


“Oh, um..” Momo seems caught off guard, unsure of her words as her thumbs brush across a letter in her hand, sealed beautifully with no written words on who it is addressed to on the front. “I’ll.. Leave this here for him.” Her voice is soft as she leaves the letter on the farthest end of the desk, waiting to see as if she would be reprimanded for it, before her footsteps carry back towards the hall and Rangiku’s eyes are no longer on her, but the flame of the candle in front of her. “See you tomorrow night?” She asks, and suddenly Rangiku remembers how she would spend her days.  _ Drinking, out with the other lieutenants, wasting away for whatever good reason she has. _ Her eyes shift to the closed door of her captain’s office, and she can only offer a sad smile.

  
  


“Maybe next time.” And doesn’t look up to see her leave. Although she may have prided herself on respecting privacy, there is something that possesses her to reach for the letter on the edge of her desk, brushing over the wax seal and the small ribbon that decorates it, before an unfamiliar scent is carried to her nose that causes an uncomfortable exhale from her. Momo’s alpha scent. It smells like peaches and hot summer air, fall leaves that make her forcibly exhale until she can no longer smell it. Rangiku doesn’t notice the sound of the door sliding open or the faint footsteps approaching from the hall, and only jumps in surprise when she finds a hand held out in front of her.

There is her captain in all of his glory, and even in the dark, Toshiro still manages to hold himself well. She doesn’t protest, doesn’t dare to pry or ask why he hadn’t come to see Hinamori, not when he must have known she was there, and offers the small letter to his awaiting hand, expecting it to be read. 

  
  


Her chair creaks across the floor as she jumps from it and nearly across the desk in surprise when Toshiro’s hand moves over her candle, watching the paper catch fire and crumble over her hardly neat desk.

  
  
  


“Taichou!” Her voice comes out alarmed, and she only stops when his eyes meet hers, the soft turquoise illuminated only by the light that flickers between them, before he turns his back and walks back to his office. “Don’t let her come here again.” He says firmly, and the words have barely reached her lips as she sits back down in her seat.

  
  


“Yes, Taichou.”

  
  


A sigh leaves her mouth, the alpha leaning her weight back into the chair that creaks in protest, eyes caught on the smoking pile of what used to be a letter on her desk, some still fueling the flame of her small candle, and Rangiku sighs as she scoops what remains in a small pile and debates throwing it out into the trash. The pile is still hot, and all she can smell in place of Hinamori is the flame that flickers wildly, and what remained of her letter. Rangiku decides to leave the pile there, something she is sure her captain will not bother to question, with her initial laziness. In truth, it’s a small comfort as she kicks her feet up onto her desk and yawns.

  
  


She always did enjoy the smell of ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so... momo is going to play a big part in this and she won't necessarily be a good person. if you don't like that, don't read. also, sexism is pretty normal in soul society. they suck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings:
> 
> assault, possibly? not sexual or physical but a little bit of harassment, i suppose? reminder, momo is not gonna be a nice person in this. possible sexual themes and mentions of vomiting.
> 
> alcohol and drinking heavily present

The twenty-ninth of September was just like any other day in Rangiku’s life, except, that day was her birthday. A day she was sure that wasn’t accurate to the day she was born, but a day that had started a new life for her, and one she started to look forward to after many years. Her Captain would know something was wrong if she stayed behind that night instead of going out with her subordinates. Rangiku prided herself on keeping as much in her captain’s life as normal as possible, and only slightly hoped he would say no when she requested the rest of the night off.

  
  


Izuru and Shuuhei, bless their souls, had planned a long night out that would normally make her weep with joy, throw herself to her friends and wipe her tears on their clothes just to annoy them, but no words could leave her lips to explain why it just wasn’t the night.

  
  


One year. One human year was all the time that she had been given.

  
  


The headcaptain had been hesitant to allow her to try for Hitsugaya’s hand, and even more so to hold back the declaration of the duties the higher seats had bestowed upon them. 

  
  


“You can’t keep his suitors back forever.” Kyoraku had sworn to her, leaving her with nothing but the looming feeling of dread creeping over her shoulder. It seemed that of the highest ranking officers first chosen for the burden included her captain. Rangiku can tell just who knows as soon as they lock eyes, and she can’t help feeling an ache in her heart when she sees just who isn’t in the mood to celebrate.

  
  


Isane sits farther away from the rest of the group, watching quietly as the rest of the fools from their group raise a glass to Rangiku and drink, but she can’t help giving a knowing look to the new Omega captain that surely had no idea what she was in for.

  
  


It’s only when their eyes meet that Rangiku gives a small nod, silently showing her approval for her to leave, and doesn’t take offense when Isane offers a tiny smile and bows out for the night.

  
  


She supposes Kira and Hisagi are one of the lucky few to not be burdened with the knowledge. She watches as her oldest friends drink the night away, unable to help a snicker behind the palm of her hand when she watches the Ninth’s lieutenant lean a little too heavily to the side in favor of speaking to a beta girl, who nearly spills her drink all over her lap and shoves Hisagi until he falls back into Izuru’s lap. They always seemed like they would be a good pair. Hisagi an Alpha and Izuru a Beta, she knows that it would never happen, not after this, but still hopes for the best as she sips at her drink.

  
  


“Fancy seein’ you here.” Hisagi drawls as he tries and fails to steady himself, before Kira helps pick him back up and gives him a pat on the back. “Still have to make it through the night.” He offers solemnly, and Rangiku faintly remembers the tradition of her birthday. To spend an entire night drinking used to sound like heaven to her. A reason to drown her sorrows after Gin had left, after they had lost so many, but it had been ten years and the thought just doesn’t settle right with her anymore. The sake had always been a good escape for her, but the taste turns sour in her mouth when she takes another sip.

  
  


If Izuru or Shuuhei notice, they may be too wasted to care or ask why she pushes aside her sake and lets the nearest of her friends claim it, and she can only offer a famous charming smile when she gets a look.

  
  


“With the way you two are drinking, I’ll be the only one to make it to morning.” She cooes, and lets out a howl of laughter when Hisagi slams his hands on the counter and demands that he be given water, because he refuses to be beat at any game. As the hours slowly pass and the evening drifts into a deep night, Rangiku finds herself unable to relax. Hisagi sits back in a booth with Izuru and a few lower ranking soul reapers, omegas, by the look of it, and she rolls her eyes as she sprawls herself dramatically over the bar and lets out a sad excuse of a whine. The night had hardly begun and feels so  _ boring _ , and she can only wish she had been with her captain instead.

  
  


“You’re pathetic.” A familiar voice chimes beside her at the door, a yelp escaping her lips when she jumps and bangs her knee against the counter. Before she has time to properly complain, her eyes catch on her captain.

With her sitting, Toshiro stands a bit taller than her, turquoise eyes shining in the light and his hair neatly combed and not so messy, his scarf no longer wrapped tightly around his neck, and she can catch a glimpse of the pale skin around his glands. She doesn’t notice that he wears no scent patches immediately, not until he comes closer, and the alpha can smell the scent of peppermint breaking through the alcohol.

  
  


“Captain-” Her voice is stuck in her throat, lips pursed as she suddenly takes in exactly how he looks as he sits beside her, unknowing of the eyes that can’t stay off of him when he waves over the bartender and calls for a drink.

Blue had always been his color, but she hadn’t known how much until now. The sapphire blue of the yukata she had certainly never seen him in is beautiful, the way the silk hangs off his body and show the softness of his pale skin, the dark navy color only further bringing out the brightness of his hair and eyes that makes it feel as if she found a light in the darkness. Her eyes can only wander down to his legs, the way the yukata rests closely against his thighs, and through the slit on the side a bit of his skin is showing. Rangiku turns her head away and hides her face in her drink before her captain even thinks about looking back to her.

  
  


“I thought.. You would be busy.” Her voice comes out rough and sounding embarrassed, unknowing if the tinge to her cheeks was from the alcohol or not. Toshiro seems almost amused as he watches her, bringing his glass to his lips and offering a shrug.

  
  


“I was. But we’re celebrating. Thought I would come and bring a few friends.” Right, friends. With her eyes trained on her captain, she hadn’t noticed the rest of her friends coming into that small bar to wish her a happy birthday, not with the stench of alcohol strong in the air and peppermint never leaving her nose. When she turns and wiggles her nose, she can smell it. She scents Rukia and Renji before she sees them, the soft scent of a beta pair not hidden by patches, they stand out a bit among the crowd. She spies Soi-fon and Omaeda, but can’t get a scent from them, and knows that they must not yet have been informed of the situation. Only mated pairs and people looking to court dared not to wear their patches. She never figured she would be so sad to be able to scent her captain.

  
  


As a lieutenant, it was her job to keep her captain safe, healthy, and happy. For that night, she doesn’t let on that she can smell him, or that she knows exactly what that means.

  
  


She wouldn’t encourage her Captain to make any rash decisions. It’s only when the highest seats of squad five come along that she does. She notices the way Toshiro tenses, clenching his jaw as he stands and crosses to the other side of the bar, sitting beside Rangiku while Shinji and Momo find their place at the other end. There’s a look in Hirako’s eyes that tells her that he knows, and she can only offer a sympathetic frown as he raises his glass.

  
  


“To Rangiku.” He offers, and she feels for the way he downs his drink.

  
  


An Alpha always prided themselves on reading an Omega’s emotion. Even without a souring to his scent that would naturally give away his feelings, she can tell there is tension with the way he refuses to look across the bar at his old friend.

“Captain,” she urges softly, careful with her words when those sharp eyes stare daggers into her, almost daring her to ask any questions. The redhead only offers a small smile and takes his hand, the cheer back in her voice as she grins. “Why don’t we get some shots?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


A few drinks would have been fine. Although, for once, it hadn’t been her fault. Toshiro had been the one to keep the drinks going, and although she had stopped once she felt a painful pressure in her head, he was the one to keep going. She suddenly feels very sorry for all of the times her Captain had cared for her while drunk when he stumbles off of his seat. 

  
  


She catches him under the arms before he can fall, noticing the unusual pink tink to his cheeks and the sweat along his brow, but he stands taller by himself only long enough to gag. “Back up, he’s gonna be sick.” She hears Hisagi call from behind her, but her Captain has already run out of the bar and she doesn’t notice right away that there’s someone else missing at the bar until Hirako sets down his glass with a pause.

  
  


“Where’s Hinamori?”

  
  


* * *

An alley outside of a bar wasn’t the ideal place to become sick, if he had anywhere he could have chosen. His vision is blurry as he leans his arms against the brick wall, spitting bile from his mouth and groaning as he retches inside a trash can, and although he feels as if he could crawl out of his skin, it does start to get a little bit better.

  
  


A gentle weight on his back tells him there’s a presence of another person around, not that he can smell much over the stench of alcohol and vomit, and can only assume that it might be Rangiku as he stands up a little straighter and turns around, until he’s met with soft brown eyes.

At first, he doesn’t say a word, and merely turns to walk away.

  
  


“Shiro!” Momo calls to him before he can move away, and all at once, something snaps inside of him.

“ _ What _ ?” He growls, voice rumbling heavily in his throat as he holds back a snarl, baring his teeth when she reaches for his arm and holds him there. “Talk to me.” She pleads, and he responds only by pulling away.

“ _ Toshiro _ !” The voice is firmer, angrier, but it feels like he’s underwater and doesn’t realize something grabs at his wrist until he trips over some trash and his back is thrown to the wall. “Listen to me!” The alpha in his face growls, her fangs poking lightly out from her lips in a small bit of a threat that he doesn’t find intimidating at all.

  
  


“You owe me this.”

  
  


Rage boils deep inside of him, a snarl ripping through his lips before he shoves her off, and a wall of ice bursts up the wall beside her, trapping her shoulder and leaving her pinned.

  
  


“I owe you  _ nothing _ .” He spat, and stumbles off before she can say another word.

  
  


Rangiku is the one who notices him walking away, standing with her arms crossed outside of the bar as if she had been waiting to see someone, perhaps one of them, and hurries to jog after him before he can possibly do anymore damage.

  
  


“Captain..” Her voice is soft, she knows something is wrong, but he holds up his hand and silently tells her  _ don’t, not today _ . She merely offers him a nod and carries him back to their squad barracks.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Hangovers were better to deal with when it was your own, Rangiku supposed, watching the morning sun rise through the window of her captain’s office as she lays painfully still on the cushions, the omega curled close to her and finally sleeping peacefully after a long night. She had sworn to him to never drink again if this was the pain he endured constantly when caring for her, but the night full of angry, sick omega fades away when he curls up against her side for the night and tucks his nose into her neck.

Rangiku brushes a stray white hair from his face as he sleeps, cheeks pale and undoubtably not taking the alcohol too well, he still appears sick as he leans against her side and lets out the softest of purrs when he exhales.

  
  


Maybe her birthday wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
